


Drawn Together

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [32]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, But they're healthy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Ex SteveNatasha, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Long Drabble, M/M, Multi, Peggy saves the day as normal, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, They love their kids, What their jobs are I dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve and Natasha found out the hard way that they worked better as close friends rather than a married couple. They'd found this out shortly after adopting Wanda and Pietro Maximoff but instead of turning resentment towards each other and hurting their kids like many parents would, the pair worked together to create a system. And this system worked for all of them.They each got the twins once a week, rather than two weeks apart. The kids had separation anxiety and a week apart is the max anyone, even the adults could deal with.Steve, Peggy, and Sam were together and as are Natasha, Bucky, and Clint and they worked, they clicked together as best friends and co-parenting the wild twins.When shit-hits the fan, Peggy saves the day as per normal.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Poly relationships all around, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 7





	Drawn Together

Waking up to a four-year-old pouncing on your chest was just something Sam had to deal with it when it came to dating and staying over at Steve and Peggy’s. Waking up to two four-year-olds on your chest and bouncing up and down was just not how he wanted to wake up in his lover’s bed.

The man groaned, eyes snapping open to take in the sight of the brunette and blonde-haired kids. If he hadn’t known that Peggy and Steve had adopted them – okay technically Natasha and Steve, then he could’ve sworn these were their kids.

Or Clint and Natasha’s.

God, parenting was weird.

“Did I oversleep again?” he asked, sitting up and pulling them into his lap.

“Uh-huh! Mummy is making pancakes!” Wanda declared, wiggling out of Sam’s hold.

“Pancakes with blueberries and choccy!” Pietro added. “C’mon! Breakfast! It’s important, daddy said so!”

Sam was dragged out of the bed before he could even protest about needing to uses the bathroom or shower by the kids. He was a sucker for them, he couldn’t say no. He was dragged to the kitchen where Peggy was adding pancakes onto a huge stack and Steve was just getting lunches ready. He could see five bags with their names written on the outside.

“You didn’t need to make me lunch, Stevie. I could’ve stopped by the diner,” he greeted Steve, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. “But thank you.”

“That food is unhealthy for you and you know it,” Peggy replied, brandishing her spatula into Sam’s face.

“And pancakes with chocolate chips aren’t?” Sam countered, greeting her with a kiss to her temple.

“Shush you.”

Sam laughed as he helped the kids set the table and get their cups out, filled with milk for Pietro and apple juice for Wanda. Breakfast was served and he watched as the kids bickered over the syrup and how Steve loved butter over syrup over his pancakes.

It’s a weird family but it works.

\--

“Kids!” Peggy called, checking her watch. “We gotta go! Did you get your bags packed? Mommy will pick you up after school!”

The kids came tumbling down the stairs, backpacks were thrown on, and holding onto duffle bags for their weekly stay at Natasha’s residence.

Sometimes, Peggy disliked this weekly back and forth. Sometimes she liked it. She worried over the kid’s development but they’ve been used to this since they were a year old. They were even more used to the various partners and faces and the various terms for them.

Peggy insisted on being called mummy, Steve was daddy, Natasha was mama, Sam was uncle Sam, and Bucky was Uncle Buck, and Clint was dada.

It was their life and really, she wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Okay, guys, c’mon.” He scooped them up and had them both kiss their mummy goodbye before taking them out, after a long kiss to Peggy’s lips that the kids squealed over.

Peggy sighed when they were out, finding Sam dressed in a button-up shirt and jeans smiling at him.

“You miss them already?” He teased, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her frame into his. “Gotta ask – is this situation…difficult? The many people, the partners, explaining this to others?”

“It’s difficult to see them leave for a week despite they’re a block away.” They’d moved closer together on purpose, for the kids, so they were closer together. They didn’t want to separate the twins, not that they would be separated. It was a situation that worked between them ever since Steve and Natasha divorced. “I do miss them. Have you talked to Steve about moving in?”

“Talk to Steve? He’s the one that keeps bringing it up. If…you two will have me, I will. I just didn’t wanna stress the twins out, are all with us moving in. You sure your bed can handle me too?”

Peggy gently swatted at his chest. “We can handle you moving in, Sam. There’s the extra bedroom if you ever need space too. Sometimes Steve doesn’t even sleep in the same bed as me, but that’s normally when he’s sick. We’d love to have you. Steve will be so excited.”

\--

“There’s my munchkins!” Clint cried, sliding painfully on his knees to scoop the twins up and crush them against his broad chest. He felt Bucky’s arms around him to pull him up before hugging him, squishing the squealing twins between them.

“Ten o’clock,” Bucky breathed in his ear, taking the twins to let Clint turn his head.

The blonde rolled his eyes at the kid’s teacher marching up towards them. “What is it now?” he grumbled. “You can’t kick me off property, lady. Legally I’m allowed to be here. On paper, I’m their guardian too, so is Bucky.”

“You’re disgusting,” she snapped, causing Clint to open and close his mouth. “Exposing kids to this sex parade you-you have going on! One person drops them off and then a whole another set of parents picks them up?! It’s disgusting! You are exposing these precious angels to vile, disgusting-”

“Lady shut the fuck up.” Clint tried not to curse around the kids, but sometimes his buttons were pushed. “Just shut up! Yes, Steve drops the kids off or Peggy or Sam and then one of us picks them up if someones working late. Yes, I live with their mother and her boyfriend and _happen_ to be dating them. The same situation goes for Peggy and Steve and Sam. This isn’t some…sex parade that you’re talking about. We’re a goddamn family who just happens to love more than one person and are together. I don’t get what the fuck your problem is here. The kids are healthy and loved.”

Before she could open his mouth, he flipped her off and stalked away, taking Wanda from Bucky’s arms, the kids immune to the disgusting behavior their teacher was having. Throwing a damn fit and for what? Because the kids are loved?

So what if he loved Bucky and Natasha and lived with them? And if Steve loved Peggy and Sam? It just went around in a full circle and the twins were happy. Wasn’t that the main thing here?

He sent a furious text to the group chat about his conversation with the teacher, Natasha's immediate reply she’ll call the school, and Peggy saying she’ll call the board of education.

Regardless of what people thought, if Peggy and Natasha hated each other because Natasha was Steve’s ex was truly wrong. They were amazing friends and if there were differences, it was put aside for the kids.

Just some people.

“Who wants ice cream?” Bucky mused, drawing Clint from his thoughts. “C’mon, I promised your Uncle Clint that we’ll go get ice cream for dessert tonight, but you gotta help me choose the flavor.”

Clint smiled as he listened to the twins' bickering over which ice cream flavor was better.

\--

It started off as any twins argument would, just little bickering over a toy or the tablet or something, Natasha noted. Now it dissolved into a full-fledged tantrum with Pietro screaming how he liked it more at Peggy and Steve’s because he was in time out for throwing his Lego’s and now Wanda was crying because her brother was yelling and terrified they’d be split up.

_We’ve got to talk. – NR_

It was the only thing she sent to the group chat, seeing the names all pop up asking about what.

_The twins. – NR  
I think this split relationship of one week each isn’t as healthy and solid idea as we planned. And I don’t know about you but going to two weeks isn’t what I’d like to do either. I’d miss them too much. – NR_

_Agreed. We tried the two weeks when we first split, remember? It felt so empty and wrong. – SR  
And I am defiantly not splitting them up. Wanda already has separation issues from her brother for understandable reasons. – SR_

_Two weeks is far too long without my munchkins. – CB_

_So what are we proposing here? – JB_

_I think I have some ideas. – PC  
We’ll come over tonight, bring some beers, and talk once the kids are asleep. I don’t want to purpose anything and not follow through. Their hopes have been crushed before. – PC_

_You’re not bringing the beer, Carter. Yours is water-downed piss. – JB_

_It is not. You just don’t have taste. – CB_

_Being attacked in my own home. And it does. You don’t have taste either, Barton. – JB_

_Says the man who drinks coffee black. – SW  
I think I have some ideas too if we’re on the same page. We can’t just…shock the kids here. They won’t react well and given today’s earlier outbursts with their teacher, we need to explain everything to them. – SW_

_They already know everything for the most part. – PC  
They know that they’re loved by all of us and that’s that. That woman is a cruel beast and the Director has already come down on her or so I’m told. – PC_

_You’re just worried too much, Wilson. – CB  
The kids are happy and healthy and get two Christmases a year. – CB_

_I think they’d be happier with just one. – SR_

_So, it’s agreed? We’ll come over tonight? If my beer is so bad, then you can get some. – PC_

_Gladly. – JB_

_Wilson, you coming over too? – JB  
Or are you stuck playing pirate? – JB_

_Haha. – SW  
I make a fine pirate, thank you very much. – SW  
I might be a lil late. Steve and I are just finishing up the set now. – SW_

_Don’t blame your slow painting skills on me. – SR  
We’ll be there on time. Nat, just pick up some whiskey for Pegs and Sam, please. No more beer bickering, I swear… - SR_

_It’s cute how you think I don’t always have it in my cabinet. – NR  
I am running low and given how Carter and I can bring ya’ll boys under the table, that’s not a bad idea. – NR_

_Pizza? – CB  
I’ll pick some up. – CB_

_Good idea. – PC  
No anchovies. – PC_

_Or pineapples. – JB_

_Anchovies I agree with, pineapples is a personal attack. – CB  
I’m getting pineapples. – CB_

_If you get pineapples, I will open up a can and dump them on your whole pie, Clint. – JB_

_That just sounds delicious. – CB_

_You’re disgusting. – JB_

_And yet you love me anyway. – CB_

_\--_

“The kids are asleep,” Steve confirmed, plopping onto the only empty seat left in the house, between Peggy and Natasha. “Pietro has his stuffed bunny and Wanda is sleeping with her lil butt in the air.”

Natasha laughed softly at that, leaning back to look into the hall. Steve had kept the door ajar like she liked to do so for the kids. “She always used to do that, remember?”

“First night we brought her home,” Steve laughed. “She refused to sleep in her own bed, crawled right into her brother’s, and slept with her lil tush in the air, face-planted in her pillow.”

“You panicked when you saw her like that, thought she was going to suffocate.” The redhead's shoulder nudged her ex-husband, giving him a fond smile. “Thought they’d never warm up to us.”

“Well, now look at them. Still sleeping in the same bed sometimes and a whole family.” His arm threw over Natasha and squeezed her to him.

They didn’t work as a couple, they realized. They were much better off as friends, close friends who loved one another but not in a romantic sense. They were lucky enough to make this work, they’ve both seen relationships go down the drain and kids suffering because of their parent's pettiness. Thankfully the twins seemed to be too young to understand the divorce between them.

“So, what’s this stack of papers you brought, Pegs?” Bucky nudged her with his foot, holding the beer bottle by the neck. He was sitting in Clint’s lap, the blonde’s arm around his waist.

“Probably half of Brooklyn Library,” Clint snorted into Bucky’s shoulder, the brunette in his lap getting a face-first of a pillow Peggy threw at them.

“Boys,” Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. “Play nice. I gotta go home with this one and if she’s angry, I’m taking it out on you.” At Peggy’s sharp look, he shrugged. “Wrong words?”

“Very, and no, Barton, it’s not. It’s a dedicated list I’ve been making of a few houses in the area, organized by the area, the school system, and crime rate. And down to how large it is.” Peggy picked up the stack and passed out the few flyers around. “I tried to find ones that had large back yards, plenty of land. Some are…outside of the city, which I know we’re all fond of, but the kids…they deserve…”

“A real backyard and not this asphalt?” Sam mused. “No, I get it. The kids do. The bigger houses will be further out too. Fewer people around.”

He looked down at the flyer and clicked his tongue. Six bedrooms, four bathrooms? A basement, an attic, and two acres of yard? Jesus, the price made him want to faint.

“Just exactly how are we affording this? No offense, but unless one of us is suddenly rich, please speak up now,” Clint grumbled, setting one down to look around. He saw how the look Peggy and Steve gave one another. “No.”

“What?” Steve breathed, dropping his arm.

“No. No way. There’s no way you’re this rich.”

“And why not?”

“Because you’re-you’re you! If you were rich, we’d know!” Clint countered, throwing his hands up.

“Well, clearly you don’t. And you’re right, I’m not rich. She is.” Steve’s chin jerked down towards Peggy, whose ears were turning a pretty shade of pink.

Everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged. “I made a few investments is all.”

“Go on,” Natasha breathed, raising an eyebrow. “There’s more to that, with a mind sharp as yours.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Peggy mused, “But thank you.”

“I wasn’t trying to flatter, I was pointing out the obvious. Now how…did you come by this?”

“My family. I don’t like to talk about it a lot but my family is…well, we were well off. Really, well off. To the point, my mother tried to control me by using funds so she could rule my life. Once my brother left for the military and I followed, I got out of her hold, cut off contact, and paved my own life, hence here.” She waved her hand around them as if to state the obvious. “Well, as you know, she passed away a few years ago and Michael told me he’d handle the estates and all so I didn’t have to keep flying back and forth. Things finally settled once and for all a month ago. And… I might’ve made a few more investments….”

“You didn’t sell that cute lil cottage did you?” Steve pouted. “The one in the countryside with the berries?”

“Of course not. Michael and I agreed to keep a few houses between us, keep a few staff on hand while he’s living over there. Turn a few into vacation homes for others to rent, and such. He’s working on programs to help the homeless with the homes, veterans, and making public gardens, so it’s a necessity and if anything, a good cover story.” The pride for her brother was clear in her voice and Steve squeezed Peggy tightly to her.

“Have I ever told you how scary-smart you are?” Sam laughed.

“You could do with mentioning it a few times. So, we agree?”

“Yeah,” Natasha breathed, sharing a look with Steve. “You sure you can handle living with me again?”

“Oh, like you weren’t bad the last time,” he teased, rolling his eyes. “Of course I can. I need someone to yell at me too about leaving my boots out.”

“You think you’d learn by now to listen to Peggy,” she laughed. “Good. I kinda missed you. These two idiots hog the bed.”

\--

“Where are we goinnnnnng?” Pietro complained for the sixth time that day from the backseat of his mama’s truck. “Mooooom.”

“Pietro,” Natasha said softly, turning in the seat to look at her darling, little boy. Steve had decided to pick them up, leaving Peggy, Sam, Bucky, and Clint to do the final touches. He was useless with decoration beyond painting anyhow and that was done weeks ago. “I told you, it’s a surprise. Now, we’re almost there, okay? Steve, there’s the marker.”

Steve almost had to slam on breaks to avoid missing it. They’d left a bright silver flag on an unmarked road to let the movers know where they’re turning. The road was getting a name soon, Space Way Road, and a mailbox for their house eventually too. Things were coming together.

He smiled in the rearview window as he stopped in front of a large house, pulling into the automatic garage. The kids were all excited as they got out of the truck and Steve grabbed the last few boxes from the back.

“Wooooow.” Wanda breathed, running straight through the large kitchen with a breakfast nook and dining table, straight to the living room where a large TV already hung.

“Kids?” Bucky called, poking his head out from around the corner, up the large stairs. “Come up here. Be careful! Pietro, no pushing your sister.”

Steve smiled as Natasha hugged him around his waist, pulling her close. “Think they’ll love it?”

“I think they will. You worry too much,” she sighed, kissing his cheek. “Are the beds installed?”

“California Kings for our rooms,” he mused. “Bunk beds for the kids. A single bed for the guest rooms.”

They’d done it. They’d gotten a house with ten rooms and six bathrooms. Two were the adult bedrooms with a walk-in closet, the balcony that opened up to a beautiful front yard, or a spacious backyard where a pool was being built in-ground. One room had turned into an office for Peggy and Natasha to use. Another was a paint room for Steve and Sam, one was a game room for the kids and a play area, and another had been turned into a small gym for them all to share. The rest had been turned into guest rooms, figuring eventually they would all want their own space, and eventually the twins would want their own room.

It wasn’t going to be easy, them all living under one roof but there was plenty of space between them all if they’d needed to step away. A kitchen large enough to hold them all and to hold many memories to come. A living room full of spacious furniture that just swallowed you in. A large backyard that Peggy and Clint had worked hard on sectioning off at least an acre to start to build a garden for. Bucky was already begging for goats and Clint was whining about chickens.

This is what was for the best, wasn’t it? All of them living together, for each other, for the kids. The twins deserved this peace more than anyone. No worrying, no back and forth, no separation. And the adults, at least Steve had to admit this was peace at mind now, being together.


End file.
